Manservant Mayhem
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Slash. Mpreg. Will only follow book 1. Butler will do everything and anything for his master, Artemis Fowl the second, but after following Artemis's strangest order yet, how will he survive the next 9 months?
1. do me

Virgil Butler walked down the passageway of Fowl manor, his feet thumping against the soft-carpeted floor.

"Butler!" He heard his master, Artemis the second, yell and he quickened his pace, hearing the annoyance in his voice.

He wonder what Artemis could possibly want, it was the middle of the night when Butler had been woken by the intercom system Master Artemis had installed so long ago. Or at least it seemed long ago.

Artemis was now 15 and was growing up into a handsome young man, still cunning as ever though.

"BUTLER!" He yelled again and Butler's fast walk sped up to a run. He opened the door to Artemis's bedroom and entered. After closing the door behind him, all he could make out of the boy was a dim outline.

He blinked as Artemis suddenly turned on his bedside lamp, making spots appear before Butler's eyes.

"It's about time!" Artemis said moodily.

"What do you need Artemis?" Butler asked and Artemis was silent for a minute.

"We're friends, right Butler?" He asked and Butler, if he didn't know Artemis so well, was sure he heard nervousness in his voice.

"Of course Artemis."

"And you trust me, right?"

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?" Butler said and Artemis avoided his eyes.

"I want you to make love to me."

* * *

Short, but as my regular readers know, my first chaps are always short and get longer as the story got moving.

This story will not follow book two and three cause I've only read the first Artemis Fowl book so don't spoil it for me!

I am sorry if this is not written Artemis Fowl style, I'm used to writing Harry Potter so I have an excuse!

A few reviews is all I ask and I'll continue this!

Please review


	2. that's an order!

"W-what?" Butler asked and Artemis, now more confident but still calm and collected, repeated himself.

"I said I want you to make love to me, you know what I mean don't you?"

"Of course I know what you mean, but why?" He asked and Artemis just smirked. Butler stood up, then span around and sprinted out the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"What did Artemis want last night?" Juliet asked Butler the next morning at breakfast. Since his mother had died shortly after her recovery, Butler and Juliet were granted the legal guardianship for Artemis. Fortunately he was spared telling Juliet what happened by Artemis entering the room.

"Morning Artemis." Juliet said chirpily and Artemis ignored her and sat down at the table.

When Juliet was not looking, Artemis and Butler's eyes met, but Butler, seeing the look of lust on his face, quickly turned away.

Late in the evening, Butler had just settled down in an armchair to read when the walkie-talkie attached to his belt beeped.

"Butler, I need to see you please." Artemis said through it.

"Yes Master Artemis." Butler said and stood up. He arrived outside Artemis's door much sooner than he would have liked. He took a deep breath and opened it.

"Yes Artemis?" He asked as he stepped into the room.

"Come closer Butler." He said from his bed and Butler shuffled closer. "I mean right here." He pointed to the side of the bed.

As Butler got to the side of the bed, Artemis threw the blankets off himself, revealing the fact that he was completely naked. Butler looked over him; his skin was pale and his body thin with slight muscles, nothing compared to his own of course. "Come on Butler, I know you want it as badly as I do." He said in a tempting whisper.

Butler, knowing how wrong this was, stood up to leave the room when Artemis's hand took his. "Turn around Butler." He said and Butler followed the order and turned back to Artemis. "I am your master, and you are supposed to follow orders." He said and Butler finally spoke.

"But it's just, wrong."

"Yes, but it's an order, now do me." He said and Butler nodded started to remove his shirt....

* * *

Did I mention this is slight OOC? Thanks to eveyone who reviewed! 

-- hands out cookies--


End file.
